una representación a escala
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Un año después de haber acabado con Kira, Near recoge un cuaderno secreto, uno que nunca antes tuvo oportunidad de abrir: las memorias de Mello, que lo sumergirán en secretos y recuerdos extraviados de la niñez en Wammy s House.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se ubica un año después del final de la serie: Mihael "Mello" Kheel, Light "Kira" Yagami, Misa, L, Matt, Takada, Mikami, todos muertos. **

**Continúan vivos: el resto del mundo, en relativa paz. Nate "Near" River, codo a codo con los integrantes de su exitosa corporación, SPK. **

**18** años. Esa era la edad del joven Nate River. Poco más de un año había transcurrido desde que había vencido en su lucha intelectual contra Kira. Ya había realizado exitosamente la tarea más importante de la época moderna: vencer al tirano más poderoso del mundo moderno. Nate "Near", seguía viviendo en el anonimato, pero aún así, recluído cómodamente entre sus paredes, gozaba de la gloria como salvador del mundo. Tenía trabajos pendientes en la CIA, y, por supuesto, aún quedaban muchas tareas en el SPK. Pero su mayor tarea estaba ya hecha. Lo más emocionante se había terminado. Su enemigo, el egocéntrico y maniático Light "Kira", y todos sus colaboradores, estaban vencidos. Su maestro, el simpático y habilidoso L, estaba muerto. Y su compañero, el rubio y audaz Mello, también...

Su compañero, su maestro, y él mismo, habían dado la vida y la comodidad por la justicia en el mundo. El caso "Kira" le había hecho ganar la gloria más grande del mundo, pero también le había quitado las razones más importantes por las cuales vivir: un ser querido.

Sus trabajos pendientes en la CIA eran pan comido comparados con el caso Kira, cosa que a el joven Nate le hacían sentirse en una especie de "retiro", sin estar retirado de ningún modo a tan corta edad y en el inicio de su carrera como cerebro de una futura mega corporación secreta.

_"Una especie de retiro"_. Eran las palabras que fluían en el interior de Nate. No era su plan, pero era una sensación, un deseo que lo llamaba poderosamente.

¿Qué hacer en ese retiro? Near visitó unas tres veces su antiguo orfanato, Wammy´s House, en Inglaterra, lugar que abandonó 4 años antes, a los catorce años. Visitó al señor Roger, su antiguo director y tutor de la niñez, y recorrió largamente los pasillos y habitaciones que antes fueron su hogar. Pero nada relevante había ni podía esperarse encontrar allí. Los cuartos que él y sus antiguos y escasos compañeros habían compartido estaban ahora habitados por nuevos niños. Nunca habían tenido muchas pertenencias por lo que nada más que los muebles y el paisaje a través de la ventana permanecían como recordatorio de su pasado. Para Nate, esas visitas al orfanato fueron peor que visitar un cementerio. En un cementerio, al menos, quedan los huesos que alguna vez tuvieron carne y forma.

Near también visitaba el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba simbólica de su ex compañero, Mello, muerto por arte de Kira y sus seguidores. Su tumba simbólica, puesto que su cadáver había quedado calcinado, también por obra de Kira...

Pensar en la gravedad de las estocadas que había infligido Kira en él a lo largo de la lucha, hacía revivir en Nate parte del odio que también sirvió como impulso a la hora de derrotar a Kira. Recordar la peligrosidad de sujetos como Light/Kira, le infundían ánimos para mantener limpio al mundo de ideologías tan atroces y engañosas como la de este siniestro personaje al que el mundo y él, en gran medida también, debieron someterse...

En esta tranquila mañana de verano, en su día libre, encerrado en su vasta y siempre solitaria habitación en la sede de la corporación SPK (el lugar más seguro y el que había tomado casi como nuevo hogar) Nate permanecía sentado en el extenso y pulcro suelo, con su cómodo y fresco pijama blanco, vestimenta que sólo se la quitaba para cambiársela por otra igual. Siempre con su pijama del color de una luminosa y suave nube, color que combinaba con su cabello albino, y que lo iluminaba y le despejaba su mente de cualquier distracción. Sólo blancura rodeaba su ser.

El chico miró a los alrededores de su habitación, con una mirada de desconfianza, pero con un matiz de picardía, como la expresión de un niño que está por cometer una travesura. Por supuesto, no había nadie más allí vigilándolo, y aunque hubiera alguien, nadie tenía la edad ni la autoridad para darle una sola orden o prohibirle de hacer algo tan simple, inocente e íntimo como lo que tenía en mente. Pero la idea de un fantasma, de algún ente celestial o macabro rondando en torno a uno, era una idea paranoica que ni la mente más civilizada y desarrollada podía evitar... Pero nada había ni se percivía en esa inmensa y pulcra habitación, en esa silenciosa mañana. Había montañas de cientos de dados apilados a su derecha, altísimas torres miniatura de bloques de colores a la izquierda. Todo tipo de pequeños juguetes de tacto frío desperdigados por aquí y po allá (cubos Rubik, piezas de dominó, muñequitos de lego, etc). Frente a él, un inmenso ventanal abierto, con blancas cortinas que ondeaban al viento en aquella mañana de verano. Detrás de él, su blanca y sencilla cama. Y debajo de ésta, su pequeña valija de objetos personales. Sus escasos objetos _personales. _Un destello imaginario provenía de debajo de la cama. Nate miró hacia allí. Había algo especial en esa mañana. Sí, una especie de retiro espiritual -secreto- comenzaba con el verano.

Se estiró en el suelo, y alargó una mano bajo la cama. Extrajo su pequeña valija y la abrió.

Pocas veces se permitía el lujo de tocar aquél tesoro; era algo demasiado fantástico por lo único en el mundo, pero pocas veces tenía el tiempo de explorar aquello con la atención debida.

Con su imaginación e intelecto había alcanzado la gloria profesional a sus cortos 17 años. Con esas habilidades podría, quizás, alcanzar algo similar a la felicidad...

Pero la busca de la felicidad podía ser algo absurdo. La felicidad era peligrosamente tentadora.

Near cerró el baúl de golpe. No. No iba a sumirse en sus recuerdos. La felicidad había muerto, y por supuesto, no volvería. Nada que no fuera enfermizo podría surgir en su deseo de revivir esa felicidad que alguna vez conoció y nunca jamás regresó.

Sin embargo, algo que había entrevisto en el interior del baúl capturó su atención, así como había sucedido algunas veces antes, en momentos de absoluta soledad e intimidad como ahora. Volvió a abrir el baúl y clavó su mirada en el objeto de adentro. No lo tocaba, pues era un tesoro, no un tesoro como monedas de oro. Ese objeto no era un objeto de canje. No había nada claramente llamativo a la vista de ese objeto. Ese objeto era lo más frágil y valioso que le quedaba en su frágil vida condenada a la soledad. Un cuaderno. Más importante aún que los problemáticos "Death Note" que él y su SPK conservaban.

Nate no podía negarlo: el vacío era ya insoportable. La soledad, absoluta. No tenía familia verdadera ni familia adoptiva, pero podría de algún modo conseguir esta última. Sus compañeros y colaboradores de la SPK era una especie de familia. Personas leales y eficientes. Un grupo perfecto en su núcleo de trabajo, una familia perfecta para él. Gracias a ellos, Nate había decidido seguir viviendo. Buenos compañeros, un emocionante trabajo: un escape en medio del vacío, que realmente funcionaba para sobrevivir. Recordarlos le infundió un poco de ánimo, y entonces, regresó a su idea inicial, al extraer su baúl de su escondite: con sus habilidades más profundas, no tanto con su razón, sino con su imaginación, podría aproximarse a su ideal más profundo y secreto. Su ideal de compañía perfecta.

Nate extrajo entonces su tesoro encuadernado. El cuaderno de anotaciones personales de Mello. El cuaderno que el mismísimo Mello le entregó en sus manos, el día en que el rubio abandonó Wammy´s House, el orfanato donde ambos se conocieron y se encontraron, el lugar donde, en sólo cortos y rápidos años de niñez ambos conocieron todo vestigio de calidez e inocencia. En su época en Wammy´s House, todo era inacabadamente perfecto. Inacabadamente, pues la exposición ante el feo mundo dominado por Kira, era inevitable; paradógicamente, era el destino que las autoridades del orfanato, su lugar de salvación, le habían impuesto.

El cuaderno de los secretos de su amigo, Mello... Near lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Ya lo había abierto antes, pero nunca lo había leído detenidamente, ni había avanzado de las primeras páginas. El joven albino aún sentía la penetrante mirada de Mello acosándolo, observándolo desde el más allá. Podía imaginarse la siempre-recordada mirada, incluso podía sentirla detrás de su cuello, como un gélido cosquilleo. Sí, Near sabía que Mello se pondría molesto y tremendamente tímido si supiera que él está leyendo sus memorias, aún cuando el mismísimo Mello se lo había confiado a sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Nate sabía que Mello murió sin poder superar su profunda timidez.

_"Lo siento, Mello, perdiste. La muerte es la peor derrota"_, pensó el albino, con una cálida y secreta sonrisa. Abrió el cuaderno, sin más cuidados. Nate recordó que una fotografía había habido dentro de las hojas de ese cuaderno, cuando lo recibió por primera vez. Una fotografía de su primer dueño, Mello, que éste pidió que le fuera devuelta por motivos de seguridad ante el enemigo, y que Nate devolvió fielmente poco antes de que el rubio muriera y su cuerpo fuera calcinado con la fotografía en su bolsillo, un año atrás.

Nate, por supuesto, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle devuelto la fotografía, pero lamentó, de todos modos, el no poder seguir conservándola ya nunca jamás entre esas hojas. Ni en Wammy´s House ni en el resto del mundo, ya ninguna foto quedaba del eternamente desaparecido Mello. El viento sopló a través del ventanal, abrió las cortinas, y la luz iluminó los húmedos ojos del joven albino. Su pequeño y blanco dedo secó el contorno de su ojo, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El mundo le parecía casi tan vacío como su habitación. No quedaba ni una foto de su ex compañero, pero tenía en sus manos las memorias de él y de su vida en el orfanato donde ambos vivieron juntos. Una pequeña representación de algo magníficamente más grande. Y eso era suficiente para Near. Mello, por supuesto, no estaba extinto.

_continuará._

**Espero haber sido coherente en este fic. Tenía esta historia en mente desde principios del 2009 (!) pero sólo recientemente me he decidido por publicar fics. Por supuesto, la historia ha cambiado de aquella que pensé hace 4 años. He aprendido a resumir y ser un poco más coherente con los años. Antes era un desastre y una avalancha de palabras ¿He cambiado, verdad? (?!). Con gusto continuaré pronto la historia (amo a Near , y a la pareja Mello/Near desde tiempos inmemoriales, y seguiré amándola. *Brillo de orgullo en mis ojos*). Será uno o quizás sólo dos capítulos más.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N**ate se acomodó en el suelo, extendiendo sus pies descalzos y apoyando su espalda en el borde de la cama. Abrió el cuaderno de tapas duras de aproximadamente 150 hojas y muy bien conservado, teniendo en cuenta al chico al que otrora perteneció. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies comenzaron a balancearse alegremente, como unas tijeras que se abren y se cierran. Nate ahora sentía volver a experimentar la calidez de la proximidad de Mello, aún estando éste ya muerto. Proximidad que casi nunca había sido tan cercana, pero que él, Nate, había podido sentir infaliblemente en aquellos años únicos en Wammy´s House.

En las primeras hojas sólo se encontraban dibujos y bocetos. Era evidente que Mello había recibido ese hermoso cuaderno (quizás como regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad)aproximadamente a lo años de edad, a juzgar por lo infantil de aquellos dibujos en el interior. Nate observó detenidamente cada uno de esos garabatos a fin de identificarlos, cosa que requería mucha paciencia (Mello fue un chico con muchas ideas y rollos en la cabeza, muy despierto y con una mirada, aunque algo cruenta, muy realista e inteligente sobre la vida. Pero podía deducirse que quizás el arte no era su vía por la que iría a desenvolverse). Near apreció cada uno de esos dibujos, delineando suavemente con su dedo el contorno de aquellos trazos a lápiz. Encontró allí muchos bocetos de dibujos de robots. "_Así que, después de tantas burlas, después de todo, le gustaban_...", pensó Nate, con una media sonrisa. En las siguientes páginas podían apreciarse distinguibles autorretratos y retratos de L (varios intentos de retratos de L, por lo que podía percibirse cuan alta era su admiración por su maestro), un retrato de Watari (tan detallado que parecía el retrato de un prócer en un billete), con una firma y una pequeña dedicatoria (seguramente, él pensaba obsequiarle ese retrato al mismo Watari, pero quizás nunca encontró la oportunidad, puesto que Watari se había alejado de Wammy´s House, dejando a cargo al siempre atento y vigilante Roger). Y también había allí algunos retratos, bastante caricaturizados y graciosos, sobre el compinche inseparable de Mello, Matt.

A medida que pasaban las páginas, los dibujos iban escaseando y las palabras abundando, pero eran tan ininteligibles... Sin duda, el pequeño Mello anotó esas palabras de modo tan desesperado, veloz y codificado, intentando descargar sus pensamientos, tan secretos, que no podía permitirse ni escribirlos claramente. Mello fue también, Nate lo recordó, muy desconfiado y cauteloso, cualidades que ocultaba tras su máscara de despreocupación.

Nate acercó sus grandes ojos oscuros a aquellos garabatos que sin duda era letras que formaban palabras y textos... "_Sólo Gevanni podría, quzás, descifrar esto" _Pensó Nate. Desorientado, pasó sin pensar aquellas confusas páginas, y se encontró con una hoja totalmente en blanco. Al avanzar, entonces, a la siguiente hoja, se encontró Nate con largos textos a tinta. Una letra mucho más prolija y más pequeña podía apreciarse allí. Nate supuso que habría pasado una larga temporada entremedio de los garabatos iniciales y éstas escrituras. Eso pudo confirmar, al encontrar incluso una fecha en la parte superior de la priera hoja completamente escrita: 21 de octubre de 2006. En esa fecha, Mello tendría entonces unos 11 años. Ocho años atrás. Nate pensó y pensó, pero no recordaba qué cosas sucedieron en aquella época en el orfanato. No sabía qué se encontraría en esas páginas que parecían una extensísima sopa de letras. ¿Mello pudo haber escrito un diario íntimo? Si era así, esto podría ser todo un hallazgo en cuanto a las intimidades de Mello... Aunque Nate no tenía grandes expectativas Mello fue un chico genio, pero tenía su lado de "chico normal": vivaz, caprichoso -a veces desmedidamente caprichoso-, efusivo, y hasta impertinente, cualidades que, a los ojos de no ya otro genio como Near, sino de cualquier persona que conociera a Mello, lo hacían un típico chico rebelde, un tanto predecible...). Quizás ni siquiera en un cuaderno propio se permitiera Mello sincerarse... Pero, como fuera, esto para Nate era emocionante. Comenzó a leer los primeros renglones. Aquello allí escrito parecía ser un cuento, salido de la mente del pequeño, rebelde pero inteligente Mello de aquellos años de niñez...

**Flashback, octubre de 2006, en Wammy´s House:**

2006. Light Yagami era sólo un chico de secundaria, un buen alumno, aplicado y sin ninguna ambición más que entrar lo más pronto posible a la Universidad. Amane Misa era una chica que vivía tranquilamente con sus padres y que sólo pensaba en su futura y próxima carrera en el mundo del modelaje y el espectáculo. Ryusaki vivía bajo el seudónimo de L, apartado en algún recinto secreto, realizando algún trabajo de espionaje por encargo, con la ayuda de su tutor de la niñez y fiel ayudante: Watari. Watari, este hombre mayor, recientemente había dejado el orfanato que tenía a su cargo, Wammy´s House, en manos del señor Roger, el maestro más mayor y respetado de aquel instituto. Muchos chicos con habilidades sobresalientes habían sido trasladados hacia allí desde los orfanatos "comunes". Estos niños no sabían las grandes expectativas que sus tutores tenían de ellos, pero por lo pronto, esos niños podían vivir relativamente felices y cómodos con los grandes cuidados y recursos de estudios de que Wammy´s House disponía, y por supuesto, en compañía sólo de niños con facultades e intelectos similares. Incluso los pequeños Mello y Near, de 11 años de edad en ese entonces, los dos niños genios con el coeficiente intelectual más alto del instituto, no tenían idea de las grandes responsabilidades que recaerían en ellos apenas salieran de la niñez. En ese entonces, si bien eran conscientes de lo que eran, ambos llevaban una vida relativamente normal en comunión con sus compañeros.

El orfanato Wammy´s House era, en ese entonces, un recinto pacífico, como cualquier instituto de grandes recursos.

El maestro de literatura propuso a los chicos del 5to año a participar de una obra de teatro. Como la mayoría se rehusara a interpretar las típicas obras -en parte por temor a tener que interpretar a Romeo y Julieta u otros personajes demasiado embarazosos- el maestro, entonces, propuso un reto más emocionante aún: escribir cada uno una obra original. El alumno que escribiera la obra más elaborada, ganaría el honor de verla representada teatralmente por los chicos del curso. El reto fue aceptado inmediatamete por algunos, los estudiantes más comprometidos, y aceptado a regañadientes por el resto . Para alivianar la tarea, el maestro les permitió, a quienes lo deseen, formar grupos de a dos para poder ayudarse entre sí. Los chicos se pusieron a hacer los preparativos: correr a la biblioteca a disputarse los libros de Shakespeare y Sófocles, para conseguir ideas... Otros, los más despreocupados, rebeldes y traviesos, sólo atinaron a acostarse y taparse la cabeza con la almohada para ocultar su desesperación... Sería difícil hacer trampa en esta ocasión.

Uno de estos chicos generalmente traviesos, y ahora desesperados, fue Matt, el mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto de Mello. Mello era uno de esos chicos generalmente despreocupados, ajenos al resto, rebelde cuando algo era incompatible con sus pensamientos, y prepotente a veces. Tenía, generalmente, una mirada desafiante. Piel pálida pero con mejillas algo sonrojadas por el sol, cabello liso, rubio luminoso y largo hasta los hombros, y un cuerpo delgado y ágil, siempre vestido con oscuras vestimentas, "demasiado lúgubres para un chico de tu edad" le decía frecuentemente el director. Éste chico, de 11 años y 1,50 metros de estatura, era, junto con su amigo, Matt (de actitudes y contextura física similar), uno de los chicos más rebeldes del instituto. Pero era también uno de los dos más listos. Si estaba en el puesto número 1 o el número 2 de los chicos más inteligentes, eso nadie lo podía decir con exactitud; ese puesto estaba en constante disputa con otro chico, muy diferente a Mello salvo en el coeficiente intelectual: Near.

-Recuerda que esta tarea debe estar lista para el lunes. Nos quedan sólo 3 días. - le comentó Mello a Matt.

En esta ocasión, Mello, a diferencia de otros días en que andaba jugando en la computadora o explorando los bosques que rodeaban el orfanato, se encontraba muy sumergido en la tarea escolar: escribir una obra. Dejaba la lapicera sólo para morder, de vez en cuando, un trozo de su barra de chocolate, su golosina favorita, que ya estaba convirtiéndose en una especie de vicio desde hace unos años...

Tendido en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Matt, Mello se encontraba ya cansado de las quejas de Matt en los últimos días desde que la tarea de Literatura les fuera impuesta. Ahora, desatendiendo un poco a Matt, Mello sólo se ocupaba de leer, releer y corregir las hojas de un cuaderno que mantenía oculto entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

-¿Y tú no estás nervioso? -preguntó Matt, sacando la cabeza de debajo de su almohadón.

-Yo ya lo tengo casi todo planeado. De hecho, tenía una historia en mente desde hace tiempo... -contestó Mello, ocultando un poco su cuaderno contra su pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó el chico de cabello teñido de verde. Mello se apresuró a ocultar más su cuaderno, aferrándolo a sí con ambos brazos. La estupefacción en la cara de Matt causó una leve molestia en Mello, que levantó una ceja, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende saber que me interesa escribir historias? No tiene nada de malo. -dijo Mello, levantando el puño en señal de amenaza ante una posible burla.

-No, tonto. Me refiero a que... ¿Harás esta tarea por tu cuenta? -lloriqueó Matt. Mello suspiró y bajó su puño.

-Pues sí, esto tengo planeado. Pensé que tú te las ingeniarías para hacer algo por tu lado. Pero, debí suponerlo... Esto te pasa por quedarte jugado videojuegos todo el tiempo. Hasta juegas bajo las sábanas... No te he visto agarrar un libro en toda mi vida...

-Leo. Me la paso leyendo revistas de informática y computación... -dijo Matt, señalando al estante en la pared, al pilón de mas o menos 20 volúmenes de revistas Wired que venía coleccionando desde hace años.

-Pero libros, ni uno. Creo que, realmente, tienes hueca esa cabeza verde. Hueca de cultura.

-Y tú sólo lees revistas sobre motocicletas. -protestó Matt. -¿Desde cuando te interesa la literatura?

-No importa. -respondió Mello, desviando la mirada y mordiendo un trozo de barra de chocolate, masticándolo lentamente con tal de retrasar así toda respuesta. -Y bien, ¿qué harás, Matt?

-No sé... -dijo el chico, tendiéndose boca arriba en su cama y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Una resplandor anaranjado, proveniente del atardecer otoñal a través de la ventana abierta, iluminaba el pequeño cuarto. -Tendré que ponerme al día respecto a la literatura. ¿Qué libros lees tú?

-Olvídalo Matt. No vas a solucionarlo todo en dos días. Pídele ayuda a Roger, escribe lo que puedas. O busca a alguien más. Puedes hacerlo grupalmente. Vamos, tú eres bueno haciendo amistades... -le dijo Mello, amigablemente.

-Sí... -dijo Matt, relajándose y mirando al techo. Una risita se le escapó de entre sus labios. Mello, sin apartar los ojos de éste, lo observó levantarse de un salto y se disponiéndose a marcharse hacia algún lugar determinado.

-¡Matt! -le detuvo Mello, con tono enérgico. Matt, que casi salía del cuarto, se detuvo de repente al oír la voz enérgica y hasta algo aterradora voz de Mello, tono al que ya estaba acostumbrado pero no por eso dejaba de causarle un escalofrío cuando el tono era especialmente potente como ahora. Matt se quedó en la puerta, con el picaporte aún en la mano. -¿Vas a buscar un compañero? -preguntó Mello.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Si tú te vas por tu lado y me dejas... -respondió Matt, con una sonrisa que se contradecía con el tono acusante de sus palabras. Mello conocía esa contradicción: Matt no estaba ya tan tristemente desesperado; en cambio, no podía dominar su entusiasmo por alguna ocurrencia suya...

-A Near no. -dijo Mello de repente, atravesándolo con sus palabras.

-¿Eh? -balbuceó Matt.

-Que no busques a Near para esto.

-No... No... ¿Por qué lo dices? No iba a buscar a Near, precisamente... -decía Matt, paralizado por la penetrante mirada de Mello. Sorprendido por la pronunciación del nombre de ese chico, tan retraído y ajeno a ellos. Y más confundido aún por hallarse descubierto: Matt había supuesto que Near era la última persona que Mello tendría en mente. -Pero, ¿por qué no? Near es listo, y seguramente estará solo...

-¡Que no! -repitió Mello, ya no pudiendo mantener su calma.

-Ok, ok. No era más que una idea... -dijo Matt, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de enojo de Mello. -¿Pero, qué te pasa con él? ¿Lo estás apartando o lo estás protegiendo?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. -dijo Mello, bajando un poco la voz y la mirada. -Near es mi rival, ya lo sabes. Yo... tengo proyectos respecto a él.

-¿Por ejemplo, hacer esta tarea junto a él? -preguntó Matt, rápidamente y con una divertida sonrisa. Mello abrió enormemente sus ojos y se sonrojó un poco ante esta pregunta, aunque Matt no distinguió si éste se sonrojaba de vergüenza o de rabia.

-¡Estúpido...! Sólo te digo que debemos mantenernos lejos de él. No sabemos nada de él; no confío en él... -Mello hizo una pausa, volviendo a bajar la vista y suspirando. -Podemos acercarnos a él, pero déjame a mí encargarme de eso... Más tarde. -otra pausa, otro suspiro. -En fin, vete, ocúpate de escribir algo. Busca otro compañero o cuélate en algún grupo: tú eres bueno en eso.

-Ok, ok. No es necesario que me eches así. Te lo dejo. No iba a competir contigo si ya te lo reservaste. -dijo Matt, con una maliciosa sonrisa que Mello, por algún motivo, odió. -Me voy. -dijo Matt, sintiendo la pesadez de aquél ambiente. -Toma, para que veas que voy a ponerme serio esta vez. -dijo Matt, lanzándole a Mello su videojuego de bolsillo. Mello lo atrapó en sus manos, pero permanecía con la mirada petrificada, no fija en ningún lado. Matt huyó por fin de la habitación, dejando solo a su compañero de cuarto.

Mello permanecía en medio de la habitación, temblado y tragándose su enojo. Para Mello, Matt veía a Near de la misma forma en que todos lo veían: como un ser frío, casi deshumanizado, intocable, casi como un instrumento, como a una caja de la que fácilmente se podían sustraer ideas y ventajosos conocimientos. ¿Era posible que sólo él, Mello, viera la sensibilidad que emanaba ese chico tan falsamente neutro? Si Mello tratara de evidenciar lo que era realmente Near (sensible y cálido, quizás), nadie le creería, y, en cambio, todos se burlarían de Mello...

Estuvo a punto de estrellar contra en suelo el pequeño videojuego de Matt, pero su mano se detuvo en lo alto. No podía dejarse arrebatar así, y menos tratándose de Near. No debía confiar en Near. _No debía dejarse consumir por Near_. Esa era la regla que se había auto-impuesto y que día a día intentaba, a veces forzosamente, mantener.

Luego de unos instantes, dejó el pequeño videojuego sobre la cama de Matt, y, a tientas, volvió a agarrar su cuaderno secreto. Pasó rápidamente las hojas y releyó rápidamente lo que horas antes hubo estado escribiendo afanosamente. Sonrió satisfactoriamente. _"Suena bien. Él lo entenderá. Sólo él lo entenderá." _se dijo Mello. _"Hasta puede que él acepte..."_

Alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta que Matt cerrara instantes antes, agarrando de sorpresa al sonriente Mello. Rostro sonriente que rápidamente se trasformó en una mirada asesina.

Era Matt, con su sonrisa de despreocupación, que asomaba su verde cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Joder, Matt! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Me estabas espiando o qué? -protestó Mello, sorprendido y alarmado.

-Hey, hey, hoy sí que estás mal... peor que yo. -dijo el chico de cabello verde oscuro, con su habitual sonrisa, siempre dispuesta a templar los ánimos de su inestable mejor amigo. -Sólo venía a decirte que los chicos de nuestro curso están viendo unas proyecciones en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué proyecciones?

-Parece que están pasando una serie de películas italianas antiguas. Para que aprendamos de dramatismo, y cultura... y tú sabes, esas cosas. -dijo Matt, haciendo unos ademanes con las manos, anticipando que aquello sería demasiado tedioso para él solo. -¿Vienes?

-No, me quedo. Casi termino con la tarea.

-Vamos, yo ni siquiera empecé. Ayúdame en esto. -insistió Matt. -Todos están allí, viendo la película. Bueno, casi todos. Vi a Near solo, al pasar por su cuarto, je.

-Me quedo. -dijo Mello inmediatamente y dándole la espalada, en señal de que estaba irremediablemente ocupado.

-Te estás pareciendo a Near...

-¿Qué? -dijo Mello, girándose hacia Matt y dirigiéndole nuevamente su tétrica y penetrante mirada.

-Nada. Me voy. Parece que pasarán 2 películas más. Tienes mucho tiempo, te espero allí. -acto seguido, Matt salió presurosamente.

-Ve. Intenta inspirarte... -dijo Mello, más suavemente al sentir que por fin lo dejaría en paz.

Al estar nuevamente solo, Mello cerró su cuaderno, lo aferró a su pecho y salió con él sigilosamente de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Caminó a tientas por los pasillos, asegurándose de no toparse con ningún niño ni maestro. Mello observó, al pasar, las habitaciones con las puertas descuidadamente abiertas del todo. Deshabitadas. Efectivamente, parecían estar todos en la biblioteca, debido al vacío que se sentía en aquellos largos pasillos intransitados.

Pegando la espalda a la pared, como un espía, se detuvo al costado de la puerta de una de esas habitaciones abiertas. La de Near.

Que la habitación de Near estuviera abierta no era indicio de que él no se encontrara allí dentro, pues Near nunca parecía ocultar nada, por lo que nunca cerraba su cuarto, sólo a veces al acostarse a dormir. De día, el abino sólo permanecía en la biblioteca, o solo en el salón de clases, o tendido o arrodillado en el suelo del pequeño cuarto que sólo él habitaba, jugando con sus dados, sus bloques de colores, sus cubos y demás juegos de ingenio. Siempre pulcro, en silencio, aparentemente conforme con su soledad. No es que fuera rechazado particularmente, pero casi nadie se acercaba a él pues a pesar de su aspecto frágil, no daba la impresión de necesitar de nadie más. Todo su ser emanaba un aura de perfección: de humildad, de satisfacción para consigo mismo, de frialdad e independencia para con el resto, de misteriosa abstracción.

Mello se asomó y observó el interior de aquél cuarto. Efectivamente, Near se encontraba allí dentro. Para alivio de Mello, el chico se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sobre una silla y concentrado en algo que leía o escribía frente a su escritorio, sólo alumbrado con una pequeña lámpara. El resto de la habitación estaba casi en tinieblas, salvo por la luz que apenas se colaba por la ventana. Mello dio los pasos decisivos, suspiró en secreto, tomó aire, aferró su cuaderno fuertemente contra su pecho, y dijo:

-Hola.

Inmediatamente se sintió extrañamente tímido y realmente ridículo al decirle "hola" precisamente a Near. Como si Near fuera acaso amigo suyo, como si alguna vez le hubiera dado muestras de querer acercarse a él... Tuvo el temor, la idea, casi rozando la certeza, de que Near percibía su confusión, por lo que decidió hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Golpeó suavemente a la puerta con sus nudillos, llamando de un modo más formal.

-Sí, te oí, Mello. Puedes pasar. -respondió Near, con la misma jovialidad con que Mello lo hubo saludado al principio. Mello no supo si sentirse burlado o halagado. Estaba por hacerse otro lío más en la cabeza (demasiados líos para un chico de 11 años, incluso para Mello), por lo que optó por decir, simplemente:

-¿No vas a ver la película a la biblioteca? Todos están allí.

-Eso es para orientar a los que necesitan ayuda en el trabajo práctico de literatura. -respondió Near, siempre tan invariablemente (y especialmente) amable frente a su rival. -¿Acaso se me extraña allí?

-Sólo digo que todos están allí; es para la tarea de literatura. Como eres tan aplicado al estudio, pensé que te interesaría. -respondió Mello, seriamente, luego de vacilar unos fugaces instantes.

-...Yo ya lo he empezado a escribir, y creo que lo terminaré pronto.

-¿Osea que también eres bueno escribiendo obras? -dijo Mello.

-Es menos difícil de lo que todos los hacen parecer aquí. Se supone que somos chicos con facultades superiores, en este instituto. No entiendo por qué se arman tantos líos por tener que escribir una obra de teatro. Y menos tratándose de un género tan conocido, como las obras de Shakespeare.

-¿Pero te agrada Shakespeare, verdad? -preguntó Mello sonriendo, ya sintiéndose más cómodo al hallarse frente a alguien con opiniones similares a las de él, aún cuando Near lo camuflara con frías palabras, al igual que él...

-Puede ser... -dijo Near. -Parece que tú tampoco tienes problema en escribir una obra por tí mismo. -añadió, mirando fugazmente al cuaderno que Mello sostenía en su brazo sobre su pecho.

-Esto... no es un cuaderno, por si eso piensas. Es un libro. -dijo el rubio, algo confuso y mirando disimuladamente a su propio cuaderno de tapas duras. Nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie, mucho menos a Near._ "Aún no es el momento..." _Pensó Mello. Sí, podía hacércelo pasar por un libro. -Es que necesito inspiración, por eso decidí leer algo.

-Si necesitas inspiración, -dijo Near. -¿por qué no vasa ver las películas que están viendo todos, allí?

-Eso pensaba hacer. -respondió Mello, algo confuso. No estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus intenciones frente a los demás. Él siempre había sido directo y franco. Pero con Near, siempre todo era diferente... -Sólo que pasé por aquí... Y te vi... Y decidí hablarte. -no pudiendo contenerse, añadió, alzando un poco la voz: -¿acaso molesta mi presencia?

-No. -respondió el chico del pijama blanco. Ocultó un poco sus ojos bajo su despeinado cabello blanco, devolviéndole, con su abstracción, la incomodidad a Mello.

El rubio supo que estaba a punto de caer en el error de todos los días, ese que lo apartaba infaliblemente, por iniciativa propia, de Near. Con una voz un poco más neutral, preguntó:

-¿Tienes compañero para esta tarea?

-Sí. -respondió Near, con el mismo todo simple que empleara en su anterior respuesta.

Mello estuvo a punto de decir algo, en voz alta, pero ahogó su exclamación. Near, en su silla, ladeó la cabeza y observó a Mello, pues percibió esa especie de suspiro contenido de éste. Mello permaneció petrificado, confundido ante ese inesperado "sí", y atrapado por los ojos fijos de su interlocutor. La mirada de Near, entonces, se suavizó. Levantó un poco su rostro, despejando sus ojos de su flequillo albino, y miró a Mello con ojos más mansos, pero sin decir palabra aún.

Mello entonces comprendió que Near, rápidamente, comprendió sus intenciones, y que él, Mello, no podía evitar ser obvio, mucho menos frente a ese niño genio, Near. Si permanecía más tiempo allí, pensó Mello, Near le diría con palabras lo que ya estaba diciéndole con sus bonitos y grandes ojos: _"Pero si tú quieres que lo hagamos juntos... Podríamos hacerlo"_

Mello desvió su mirada hacia la ventaba abierta, rechazando así la subyugante mirada de Near. El corazón de Mello se aceleraba mientras mantenía forzosamente la mirada hacia las hojas otoñales a través de la ventana. Near... Todo esto podría ser agradable, pero implicaba una derrota de Mello, y el pequeño Mello no podía permitirse ser vencido. Al menos, no aún. Su corazón se aceleraba más. Se sabía descubierto y nuevamente derrotado frente a Near, pero aquello también le infundía ánimos de recomenzar su "lucha" con él. En ese instante, Mello se juró a sí mismo nunca jamás mostrar sorpresa ante respuesta alguna de Near, fuera cual fuera. Se mantendría firme ante Near, frente a su nombre, frente a cualquier situación relacionada con él. Y si era necesario, ante su solo recuerdo.

-¿Y tú, tienes compañero? -preguntó Near, para romper el silencio.

-Qué raro... Supuse que lo harías tú solo, como siempre. -comentó Mello, evadiendo la pregunta. Como Near tampoco le respondiera, Mello preguntó: -¿Con quién lo harás?

-Con Amy. -respondió Near.

-Ah... -dijo Mello, pensativo. No comprendía qué podía encontrar Near de ventajoso en una niña tan infantil consentida y poco modesta como Amy. Ella no podía tener nada de interesante para Near, con sus ensayos, cuentos y novelitas románticas acerca de niñas pobres y desdichadas que se transforman en bellas princesas, con hadas y castillos... _"Near, Near, cada vez te entiendo menos...", _pensaba Mello, apretando los puños. Pero Amy era una estudiante muy aplicada, a pesar de todo... Mello comprendió rápidamente que todo esto podía tener sentido: Near estaba tan solo como él. Buscar a alguien amistoso como Amy, que además venía muy al caso, al estar tan iniciada en obras de teatro y cuentos, le resultaría fácil y ventajoso a Near. Fácil, pues ¿qué era todo esto sino una simple tarea de literatura para chicos de 10 años? Y ventajoso, pues, ¿qué mejor que la ayuda de alguien tan efusivo y popular que presente su obra? Near era diferente al resto, él -tratándose de un proyecto tan simple y tonto como este- no podría llevarlo a cabo solo.

-Estás raro, Mello. A veces pienso que podrías ganarme en algunas cosas, pero parece que este no será el caso. Si no escribes algo, te ganaré otra vez. -comentó Near, desviando la mirada y jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Oh, no. No me dejaré vencer. Ni en esto ni en nada. Y, para tu información, ya tengo una obra escrita. -dijo Mello, con una orgullosa y amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que contorsionaba su pequeño rostro, pues era una sonrisa vacía. Esta vez, la emoción de un nuevo reto no surtió ningún efecto en él mismo. Nada de sus intenciones iniciales pudo llevar a cabo en ese día. Ellos _eran_ la pareja perfecta: y Mello sabía que Near sabía que ambos sabían aquello. Pero nuevamente, Mello no pudo sincerarse, ni siquiera tratándose de invitarlo a hacer juntos una tarea escolar. Mello sintió regresar en él una melancolía que ni el espíritu de rivalidad podía, aveces, disipar. Ahora podía sentir nuevamente ese vacío al ver a Near, tan cerca en ese mismo orfanato, pero tan lejos de él, alejado por él mismo. Si hubiera otra persona que alejara a Near de él, Mello lo apartaría sin más, hasta lo golpearía, si fuera necesario. Pero era él, Mello, su propio obstáculo. Terriblemente confundido, Mello sólo quería marcharse de allí.

-Espera, por favor. -le detuvo Near con una suave y casi suplicante voz, al ver que Mello ya daba media vuelta. -¿Puedes prestarme ese cuaderno? Ahí tienes escrita tu obra, ¿verdad? -pidió Near, con su siempre amable voz.

-Te he dicho que esto no es un cuaderno. Es un libro. -respondió Mello, sin pensar en sus palabras.

_"¿Qué se trae entre manos?" _Pensó Mello. Pensar en la posibilidad de que Near estuviera intentando retenerlo, buscando la misma compañía que él, Mello, había venido a buscar, era, quizás, una teoría nada disparatada. ¿Podría ser esto realmente cierto? Mello recordó su juramento de contenerse. "_Firmeza_. _Tratándose de Near, todo es diferente..."_

-No debería mostrártelo si vamos a competir. -respondió Mello, aferrando más fuertemente su cuaderno contra su pecho. Ya le importaba una mierda dejar en evidencia que mintió al decir que eso no era un cuaderno suyo. Ya no pensaba mostrarle su cuaderno a nadie, ni mucho menos a su rival.

-Me interesa. -dijo Near, poniendo énfasis en la frase. Mello levantó una ceja. -Debe ser interesante, si lo escribiste tú solo, y planeas hacer solo esta tarea... -añadió, jugueteando tímidamente con un mechón de su cabello suave y despeinado.

-¿Quién dijo que yo haría este trabajo, solo? Yo lo haré con Matt, por supuesto. - respondió Mello. Acto seguido, el rubio se fugó de aquella fría pero sofocante habitación.

Corrió por los pasillos, aferrando su cuaderno contra su pecho. No le importó andar con semejante semblante de frustración, pues nadie más circulaba por aquellos pasillos. Se detuvo frente a su propio cuarto, tomó el picaporte, pero no se decidía a abrir la puerta. Mello supo que si se encerraba en su cuarto en ese momento, no podría evitar entregarse, por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, de lleno al llanto. Con la manga de su camiseta, secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojo, frenéticamente y de una sola pasada. Escondió el cuaderno bajo su camiseta y se encaminó, como si nada hubiera pasado, hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los chicos.

_continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Final.**

**Continuación de la escena anterior en Wammy´s House:**

**E**l pequeño Near se quedó con la mirada perdida y los ojos fijos en la puerta abierta. De repente, una presencia lo sacó bruscamente de su abstracción. Amy, su compañera de tareas, salió tímidamente de su escondite dentro de la habitación de Near, detrás de la puerta, y miró fugazmente hacia el pasillo, afuera, con el fin de asegurarse de que Mello se hubo marchado por fin de allí.

-¿Por qué te escondiste? -preguntó Near.

-¿Qué quería Mello? Él es tan raro... ¡Me asusta! -respondió Amy, frotándose los brazos con ambas manos, como reaccionando ante un escalofríos. Near no respondió, sólo bajó los ojos, dejándose arrastrar nuevamente por sus preocupaciones...

-¿Acaso Mello vino aquí buscando pelea? -insistió Amy.

Near soltó una risita ante esta pregunta, y respondió:

-Oh, no. Todo lo contrario...

Amy no comprendió a Near ni a su extraña e infrecuente sonrisa. "Tú también eres raro" pensó la niña, pero decidió guardárselo, pues respetaba a Near, a pesar de su retraimiento.

-¿Estás bien? No dejes que Mello te intimide.

-No pasa nada... -respondió Near en un suspiro, como respondiéndose a sí mismo. -Gracias por la ayuda. Ya casi terminamos esto. -comentó Near, recogiendo las hojas de papel desperdigadas en su escritorio, en las que estuvieron escribiendo toda la tarde. -Yo lo corregiré, y mañana te lo enseñaré. ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca? Dijo Mello que están todos allí.

-Sí, gracias. Hemos estado estudiando todo el día. Allá tenía pensado ir. ¿Tú no irás?

El chico, arrodillado sobre su silla, negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla. Recogía y acomodaba las hojas, como si aquella tarea le absorbiera, pero evidentemente estaba demasiado sumido en algunos secretos pensamientos.

-No te esfuerces mucho. Gracias por la ayuda, me gusta estudiar contigo. ¡Nos vemos mañana! -dijo la niña, poniéndose de pié, con renovado entusiasmo, ya no aguantando los deseos de salir de aquella habitación.

Al quedar Near solo, bajó lentamente de su asiento, y descalzo como estaba, fue hasta la puerta y asomó su cabeza a ambos lados del solitario pasillo. A tientas, dio unos pasos hacia afuera, con intención de aproximarse a cierta habitación cerrada, pero voces de chicos que se acercaban le obligaron a correr nuevamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto, donde permaneció firmemente asomado. No esperaba cruzarse con nadie más allí, pues, supuestamente, todos estaban viendo una película en la biblioteca. Aunque había un chico en particular, ése y sus amigos, que no soportaban permanecer quietos y sentados durante mucho tiempo. No era de extrañar que abandonaran la biblioteca y salieran a andar a sus anchas, deambulando y charlando despreocupadamente por los pasillos desiertos del recinto.

Los chicos que doblaron la esquina y se acercaban eran, tal como Near lo previó, Mello, Matt, y dos amigos más. Near los miró fijamente con su mirada neutra, cuando pasaron indiferentemente frente a su cuarto y siguieron su camino. Sólo unos ojos celestes se posaron en los suyos en ese fugaz instante. Instante en que Near pudo percibir, mientras Mello lo miraba fríamente, que su mano sujetó fuertemente algo, un cuaderno quizás, oculto bajo su camiseta negra, como protegiéndolo de él, Near. "_¿Por qué huiste?" _ era el in-intencionado pensamiento que se reproducía una y otra vez en la mente de Near, pero tal pensamiento no surtió el milagroso efecto deseado. El contacto visual con Mello fue tan fugaz como su paso por allí. Mello y sus amigos entraron a su cuarto, probablemente a jugar cartas, charlando animadamente, y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Nuevamente solo y en silencio, Near se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta lentamente. Ahora le parecía que ese pensamiento ("¿Por qué huiste?") en realidad se lo había estado diciendo a sí mismo.

**2014, época actual.**

Nate recordó esta escena, que otrora recordara con secreta frustración, pero que ahora sólo podía recordar con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. Esa había sido la primera vez que viera, si bien sólo desde lejos y con tapas cerradas, el cuaderno de Mello. Ese que ahora él, Nate, sostenía en sus manos.

Nate comprendió que el extenso cuento que el Mello de 11 años escribió allí, fue el mismo que escribió para la tarea escolar, pero que nunca utilizó. Mello al final utilizó una versión menos emocionante, en compañía de Matt: un cuento mucho más complejo, bien escrito, según recordaba Nate, pero simple en escencia, superficial, que sólo escribió para salvarse él y salvar a Matt de reprobar Literatura. En cambio, el original era un bello cuento, pensó Nate, y fue una lástima que Mello no lo hiciera público frente a la clase. Quizás si él, Near, hubiera aceptado ser su compañero, el cuento de Mello hubiera resultado ganador, y no el infantil cuento que él, Near, escribió con Amy. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora Nate, sino sonreír ante tanta infantil timidez de aquellos años?

Luego de permanecer unos instantes pensativo, con la mirada fija en la nada y jugueteando inconscientemente con un mechón de su pelo, Nate releyó entonces el cuento que escribió el pequeño Mello. Había algo en esto. Algo llamativo, más especial que el cuento en sí, y Near intentó descifrarlo. Para eso, debía hacer un repaso de sus recuerdos:

Primero, a mediados de octubre de 2006, el profesor de literatura había pedido a sus alumnos que escribieran un cuento estilo Shakespeare. Esto, para los niños del 5to año, significaba: uno o dos reinos, un príncipe y/o una princesa, una batalla, una deseo de venganza, un amor imposible, pero muy intenso, etc.

Bien, Mello, a mediados de octubre de 2006, como lo indicaba la fecha escrita, escribió un cuento cumpliendo fielmente con todos estos requicitos. Esto era lo primero que extrañara a Nate: Que Mello obedeciera tan fielmente a una tarea escolar, en una materia que no era en absoluto de su agrado. Esto siempre suponiendo que lo había escrito para la tarea escolar y no por impulso propio. Nate no dudaba que Mello fue el autor original de este cuento, cosa que cualquier otro más desconfiado pudiera haber supuesto. Nate creía sentir la esencia de Mello en estas escrituras, pues había algo puramente de Mello en esto, algo muy oculto en esa tarea escolar.

El cuento en sí trataba sobre dos reinos (reino 1, reino 2), que se disputaban la supremacía de poder en la Inglaterra de la Edad Media. Pero esto no era el sentido principal de la historia (este era sólo el conflicto), sino que lo más atrapante era el amor intenso y eterno entre el príncipe del primer reino, y la princesa del segundo reino.

Curiosamente, -y como era de esperar, viniendo de Mello, pensó Near. -los promotores más ambiciosos de esta guerra fueron los mismísimos príncipes que se amaban en secreto. Había una paradoja; a veces, el espectador podría no saber qué amaban más, si al otro, o a su ambición. El príncipe destruía y atacaba encarnizadamente el reino, castillo, posesiones y familiares de la princesa: su rival. La princesa, firme en su igual ambición, respondía con similares ataques, haciéndole pagar ojo por ojo al príncipe todos los ataques y ofensas.

Luego de años y años de incesante lucha, la guerra, obligadamente, tuvo que terminar. Ambos reinos quedaron destruidos. Pero ambos, príncipe y princesa, ganaron. Pues sólo así, solos en el mundo, despojados de toda posesión y liberados de toda ambición, pudieron entregarse a su amor. Sólo así pudieron permitirse entregarse a su amor...

Un final feliz, relativamente convincente, como el que requería la tarea escolar...

Near se preguntó si, entre los alumnos de 5to año, alguien más que él, Near, hubiera podido tener la noción de lo que era realmente ese "amor". Una pareja que optó por superar todas las pruebas que le fueran impuestas con tal de no ceder en su ambición. ¿Qué era más importante para estos dos personajes? Debieron ceder a su amor, antes de dejar desencadenar tantas desgracias y confusiones O debieron haberse suicidado, si perdieron las cosas por las que arriesgaron su amor. Pero no lo hicieron, y, en cambio, vivieron realmente felices por siempre, sólo al estar juntos. Quizás eran insensibles, por eso sobrevivieron a pesar de perder todo lo que tenían, incluidas sus familias. Quizás no: no eran insensibles, pero sí listos y fríos, quizás. ( "Listos, pero fríos", como los niños llamaban a Mello y Near en el orfanato). Quizás estos dos personajes amaban la lucha y la rivalidad (al igual que Mello y él, Near), en la misma medida en que amaban a su rival...

_"Quizás..." _ Pensó Near, pero las palabras en su mente fueron acalladas por la intromisión de alguien en su habitación.

Lidner, la mujer alta y rubia, ex agente de la CIA, mano derecha de Near en la SPK, encontró al chico sentado en el suelo de su cuarto , con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos ocultos en el remolino blanco que era su cabello, y retorciendo un mechón de su cabello. Sonriendo.

-¿Sí? -dijo Near, levantando la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su íntima sonrisa.

-Disculpa que entre así. Llamé 7 veces a la puerta, vi que la luz está prendida, y me preocupé al no oír respuesta. -se disculpó la mujer, parada en la puerta, picaporte en mano.

-Está bien, Lidner. Tendré en cuenta el cerrar la puerta con seguro. Sucede que es mi costumbre...

-Oh, ya veo... -balbuceó la mujer, confundida ante su joven jefe, pues, aunque Near se encontraba normalmente (en pijama, en el suelo, con sus objetos y juguetes a su alrededor), parecía particularmente abstraído esta vez, incluso macabro, con esa sonrisa...

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -dijo Near, cerrando su cuaderno y metiendolo tranquilamente en un baúl.

"Definitivamente está raro hoy" pensó Lidner. ¿Qué se le podía estar ofreciendo? Eran las 17 hs. Near debió presentarse a su trabajo a las 13 hs. Y el albino jamás había llegado tarde. Otras veces, incluso, ella, Gevanni y Lester lo habían encontrado en la sala de reuniones antes de lo previsto, adelantándose en el trabajo...

-Te necesitamos en la sala... Pero... pero parece que has estado especialmente ocupado hoy... -dijo la mujer, dando un paso atrás en la puerta, indicándole que estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí si Near lo solicitaba.

-Sumido en recuerdos. -confesó Near, con sinceridad. -Pero estoy listo. Vamos.

Al decir esto, Near se puso de pie, y descalzo como estaba, se puso en marcha.

La mujer asintió y lo aguardó en la puerta para escoltarlo hasta la sala donde el resto de la SPK los aguardaban.

-¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de esos recuerdos? -preguntó la mujer, con perfecta amabilidad y reserva. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del enorme y moderno edifico blanco. El chico caminaba sólo unos pasos delante de ella. Ambos tenían casi la misma estatura. Él, 1,70, con 19 años, y ella, 1,75, con 27 años, aproximadamente. Lidner se arrepintió de formular semejante pregunta. Al ver a Near de pie -cosa que no se veía todos los días, pues el chico siempre permanecía sumido en sus juegos de ingenio, arrodillado en el suelo o sobre su enorme y cómoda silla giratoria de la sala de la SPK- la mujer sintió hallarse frente a un joven realmente adulto. Sin duda, Near había crecido más en este último año, y ella no lo había notado, pues su pálido cuerpo delgado, de aspecto suave y frágil, su cabello sedoso y despeinado y su permanente vestimenta, su holgado y cómodo pijama blanco, tan blanco como su cabello y su piel, le daban la apariencia de una criatura andrógina y sin edad. Al menos, de una edad temprana, sin duda, pero no definida. Sólo la profundidad oscura de sus ojos reflejaban algo de madurez, además de su perfecta dicción y educación.

-¿Mis recuerdos? Precisamente, iba a hablarte respecto a ellos. -respondió el chico con voz serena, sin girarse mientras seguían caminando. -Pensaba en Mello...

-¿Acaso lo extrañas? -preguntó la mujer, sin pensar. Inmediatamente, al percatarse del atrevimiento de su pregunta, añadió: -Disculpa... quise decir...¿Sucede algo con él?

Near no respondió. Sólo pareció suspirar, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y preguntó:

-Tu has tenido oportunidades de conocer a Mello... ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Lidner se abrieron un poco más, pero nada más evidenció la fugaz sorpresa ante esas palabras.

-No lo he conocido tan bien como tú. -respondió la mujer, inmediatamente. Realmente no tenía en mente nada concreto acerca de Mello que a Near, a criterio suyo, pudiera interesarle.

-¿Tú sabes qué tan bien lo he conocido yo? -preguntó Near. Lidner no supo cómo responder.

-Yo sólo me lo he cruzado contadas veces, esas veces que tú ya conoces. -balbuceó la mujer. -Cualquiera pudo haberlo conocido mejor que yo. En especial, tú... -añadió. Ella sabía que Near comprendía el significado de aquella respuesta que su reserva le obligaban a resumir. Tanto ella como el resto de la SPK sabían que hubo algo más que rivalidad entre Mello y Near, un vínculo , secreto entre ambos, que los atraía más de lo que los rivalizaba.

Near seguía caminado delante de ella, esta vez parecía nuevamente abstraído. Suspiró, y esta vez, su suspiro no se ocultó. Lidner levantó la mirada del suelo y miró al chico al percibirlo. Sintió, en ese momento, que estaba siendo tacaña respecto a su sinceridad con Near. Near le pareció en ese momento un niñito perdido, desamparado, en una busca desesperada de rastros que lo lleven a algún punto lejano, quizás perdido, pero profundamente añorado.

-¿Estás bien, Near? -preguntó ella, con un tono dulce y maternal que nunca había usado con él.

-Creo que sí: lo extraño un poco... -confesó, con una tierna voz, como la de un niño que siente cierta timidez pero orgullo a la vez ante una travesura cometida. La mano derecha de Near salió de su bolsillo y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

Para Lidner, esa confesión, con un fingido tono de despreocupación, no hizo falta para conocer uno de los misterios de ese chico. Le bastó con percibir su suspiro.

-Near... Discúlpame aveces no sé medir mi reserva ante tí. Tratándose de alguien fallecido, el asunto se me torna mucho más delicado. -dijo la mujer, con firmeza en su voz y una sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Near, sin detener sus pasos, se giró a mirarla. Ella había posado jovialmente una mano en su hombro. -Sólo puedo decirte, de las pocas veces que visto a Mello, que he podido notar que él tenía una mirada realmente intensa y atrapante. Desafiante. Como si su mirada reflejara su personalidad.

Los grandes ojos oscuros de Near se posaron en los ojos de Lydner, como buscando vestigios de esa mirada de Mello en la de ella.

-Es una lástima que él haya sido tan escurridizo y retraído... Era muy seductor... -añadió ella, sonriendo ante sus propias palabras. -Quienquiera que halla sido merecedor de esos ojos, fue muy afortunado. -concluyó Lidner. No le importó dejar en evidencia la atracción que sintió por Mello. ¿Como podía estar mal aquello? Si Near, sin duda, la comprendía...

Near bajó la vista, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que he sido un poco más afortunado que tú. -dijo él, retomando el paso. Lidner sonrió y le siguió. Ambos entraron a la sala del trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-

**2009, Wammy´s House. Mello y Near, con 14 años de edad.**

En la oficina del director de Wammy´s House, Mello y Near, los únicos citados, reciben la noticia de que L ha muerto a manos de Kira. Así, de repente. Mello, desesperado ante tal noticia, presiona a Roger a que les de una solución a tal dilema, pues L ya había señalado dos candidatos definitivos para su sucesión: los chicos más listos de Wammy´s House: Mello y Near.

Roger propone que ambos, Mello y Near, sean los sucesores de L. A la par. Near acepta esa condición de inmediato. Mello, luego de bacilar unos instantes, y cediendo ante sus caprichos y su rebeldía rechaza la idea de trabajar junto a Near. En cambio, le cede sin más discusiones la sucesión de L, y anuncia que se marchará de aquél orfanato, para vivir su vida a su manera. Near permanece en silencio, pero la rebeldía de su rival, en esta oportunidad, le toca más hondo que la noticia de la muerte de L...

Todo el curso de 9no grado se encontraba conglomerado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mello y Matt. Éste último se encontraba en la puerta, acorralado por sus compañeros, la mayoría, curiosos, y algunas chicas, admiradoras de Mello, que lo apremiaban a dar explicaciones sobre la supuesta fuga de Mello de Wammy´s House. Matt, pese a tantas insistencias por parte de los más o menos 15 o 20 alumnos, permanecía mudo (un silencio no habitual en él, y apenas contenido), y con una infranqueable sonrisa de despreocupación. Sonrisa que todos ya conocían y sabían no era muy sincera.

-Lo siento. Mello me ha pedido discreción, y yo no quiero tener problemas con él. Así que tendrán que disculparme... -dijo Matt, sonriendo y haciendo el amago de entrar en el cuarto.

-L no querría que Mello se escapara, ¿qué dirá él?. -dijo una niña.

-¡Cállense todos! -interrumpió otro chico. -¿Es verdad que L está muerto? ¿Por eso se va Mello?

Matt no respondió absolutamente nada. Sólo hizo el gesto de sentirse horrorizado ante tal idea.

-¡Tonto! L no puede haber muerto. -exclamó otro chico. -¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Me lo dijo un amigo de Matt... ¡Matt...!

-Claro que L no ha muerto, idiota. Seguramente L eligió a Near, por eso se ha enojado Mello.

-Yo sabía que elegirían a Near... Near siempre fue...

_"Los rumores sí que corren rápido aquí... Sólo se lo he comentado a dos amigos, y ya todo el mundo lo sabe." _Pensaba Matt al oír toda esta sarta de teorías, estupideces y embarazosas verdades.

Pero el alboroto de los niños y los pensamientos de Matt fueron acallados por la repentina presencia de Mello en el pasillo. Éste venía apresuradamente, con semblante molesto, desde el pasillo contiguo. Llevaba un bolso de viaje, totalmente cargado y cerrado. Nadie sabía qué llevaba allí dentro, pero todos dedujeron de inmediato que era algún tipo de equipaje, por lo que la ya pocas dudas quedaban acerca de sus intenciones de fugarse.

Luego de unos instantes en que Mello se quedó ahí, sorprendido y confuso, mirándolo por última vez a sus compañeros, obstruyendo su puerta, miró a su amigo, Matt. Éste le trasmitió con su mirada su igual confusión. _"Yo no he dicho nada" _decían los ojos del chico de pelo verde. Mello, luego de este fugaz instante, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros a fin de entrar a su cuarto, pero fue ahí cuando todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Todos haciendo las mismas preguntas.

-Sí, me voy. Tengo prisa, así que no estorben... -dijo el rubio, con un tono menos grave del que deseaba utilizar. Después de todo, esos chicos parecían ir a extrañarlo si se marchaba, al igual que Mello los extrañaría... Pero en lugar de sumirse en tales pensamientos, obstruyó sus oídos desde su interior, y llegó velozmente a su puerta. El alboroto y el reclamo de explicaciones recomenzó. Matt intentó seguir a Mello en la entrada del cuarto, pero Mello, con rápidos movimientos, le franqueó la puerta.

-Near vendrá. Déjalo pasar. -pidió Mello, clavando una mirada seria en Matt. Su voz fue tan baja que Matt apenas logró oírle en medio del alboroto.

-¿A Near, precisamente? -gritó Matt, inclinando la cabeza hacia su compañero para oírle mejor, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos para acallar al barullo de detrás de ellos.

-¡Hazlo! -interrumpió Mello. Luego, con voz más suave, pero sin ablandar su mirada, añadió: -Será sólo un momento. Y vigila la puerta, por favor.

Tras decir esto, Mello cerró la puerta, dejando al confuso Matt afuera, con sus insaciables compañeros tras él.

Una silenciosa figura blanca se asomó por la esquina del pasillo, como un fantasma. Venía de la misma dirección en que hubo llegado Mello (y parecía haber estado siguiendo al rubio). Matt, al notarlo y distinguirlo, levantó rápidamente la mano, llamando al chico del cabello blanco. Near se sorprendió un poco ante el llamado de Matt -él no tenía nada que ver con Matt.- pero rápidamente reaccionó, acercándose tímidamente a la muchedumbre de huérfanos. Éstos se giraron para ver a la persona que Matt llamaba, y se abrieron paso inmediatamente al notar que era Near. Matt le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Near asintió y Matt le abrió la puerta servicialmente, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Near se deslizó hacia adentro ágilmente como una bocanada de aire que se cuela a través de una rajadura.

-Los sucesores de L tiene más asuntos de los que ustedes se imaginan... *etc etc* -explicó Matt al montón de chicos, retomando su sonrisa y su aire de despreocupación, y apoyando cómodamente su espalda en la puerta clausurada.

-.-.-.-

Mello revolvía frenéticamente su armario y guardaba y seleccionaba las cosas más indispensables para su viaje, que consistían principalmente en chaquetas de invierno, reteniendo a Near parado en un rincón, observándolo en silencio. Near no sabía si Mello lo ignoraba porque realmente estuviera ocupado y apurado, o si sólo hacía tiempo para no encararlo. La fugaz y tímida mirada que le dirigió Mello le confirmó que, efectivamente, él estaba haciendo tiempo.

-Eres un tonto. -dijo Near, sin temor a los arranques de enojo del rubio.

Mello dejó caer al suelo las chaquetas que tenía hechas un bollo bajo el brazo y se giró hacia su interlocutor, clavando en él una mirada desafiante, pero que ocultaba cierto asombro contenido. Esas palabras no eran usuales en el impasible Near.

-No te he llamado para pelear. -dijo Mello, con voz tranquila, pero sin ablandar su mirada. Una cama y unos 2 metros lo separaban del rincón donde permanecía Near de pie descalzo con sólo unos calcetines puestos y en pijama.

-Tampoco es mi intención pelear. Sólo he dicho la verdad.

-¿Qué pretendes...? -exclamó Mello, con un exagerado tono de enojo.

-Kira ya mató a L. -le interrumpió Near, con su firme voz. -Lo que creíamos que era imposible que sucediera, sucedió. Ahora Kira no tardará en posar su mirada asesina en nosotros, los sucesores.

-Tú eres el sucesor...

-Será peligroso que salgas a la calle. -interrumpió Near. -...mostrando tu rostro como si fueses cualquier persona...

Al decir esto, Near se sintió tremendamente desdichado. No encontraba en su mente ninguna palabra que pudiera resultar útil y eficaz para detener a Mello. Suspiró en secreto y observó atentamente a Mello a fin de recordarlo nítidamente en los días, o años, que sobrevendrían, separado de él.

Mello regresó a su bolso, sobre la cama, y a acomodar algunas últimas cosas en este.

-...Más aún, cargando tanto dinero. -continuó Near, con tono indiferente. -¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Matt llevará otro bolso con dinero. Pero aún así, no he tomado ni la mitad de la fortuna de L que me corresponde.

-¿Y por qué no la llevas toda?

-Precisamente, porque sería peligroso. Yo sólo he tomado el dinero que por ahora me será necesario. Confío en que tú cuidarás del resto del dinero. -dijo Mello, cubriendo su rostro de la mirada de Near con una camiseta negra, su favorita, que tendía en la punta de sus dedos y doblaba afanosamente.

-Por supuesto que guardaré nuestro dinero. Pero quisiera poder hacer algo más útil por tí... -dijo Near, bajando timidamente la vista, oculta bajo su cabello, y ensortijando en su dedo un mechonsito.

Mello, en silencio, observo al chico, bajó la vista, cerró el cierre de su bolso y lo acomodó junto a su otro bolso. Ya tenía todo listo para emprender la marcha. Pero aún había algo, una cosa que había sacado desde las profundidades de su armario y que ahora llevaba en un brazo, aferrado contra su pecho.

Near clavó su mirada en este objeto que cargaba Mello, un cuaderno, mientras el rubio se acercaba a él. Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente en el rincón, separados tan sólo por unos escasos pasos. Near levantó la vista, y los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Luego de un breve silencio, Mello habló, seriamente y sin ninguna intención de convertir este encuentro en otra típica confrontación:

-No sé cuantas veces tenga que huir. No sé ni dónde me instalaré esta noche. No sé cuándo ni donde me encontraré con espías de Kira, en caso de que tenga espías. No sé cuando pondrán una bomba en mis escondites. Sólo sé que desde ahora, ya no tendré hogar... Por eso...

Mello le extendía el cuaderno de hermosas tapas duras que llevaba en su brazo, como si de su tesoro se tratase.

-...por eso, cuídalo por mí. -concluyó, más que como una petición, como una orden. Tono al que Near ya estaba acostumbrado.

Near lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente por la primer página, pero Mello lo detuvo.

-No... Espera.

Near cerró obedientemente el cuaderno, pero su mente fue atraída por algo que entrevió suelto en el interior; una fotografía reciente de Mello.

-Sí: es mi única fotografía. -dijo Mello, como respondiendo a los pensamientos de Near. -Aquí... contigo... supongo que estará bien oculta de Kira.

-Estará oculta de todo el mundo, si así tú lo solicitas. Y, ¿el resto...?

-El cuaderno no tiene ninguna importancia ahora. -dijo Mello, intentando mantener la voz firme ante la timidez que lo dominaba. -Tú... eres el sucesor de L. Estarás más ocupado de ahora en adelante. Olvida el cuaderno por ahora... Pero... -Mello desviaba su mirada, girando su cara a un lado para que Near no viera su creciente sonrojo. -...pero... _guárdalo._

Near aferró el cuaderno con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Pero miró seriamente a Mello, exigiéndole más explicaciones. Mello lo comprendió, por lo que tomó aire y dio un paso hacia Near, enfrentándolo más directamente. Enfrentar a Near le era difícil por lo subyugante, pero no era algo imposible si se desatendía un poco de los rollos en su cabeza. Ahora, sólo 3 pasos los separaban.

-Cuando Kira halla desaparecido, cosa que definitivamente sucederá, y tengamos algo de paz, te permitiré abrirlo. Tú sólo debes prometerme que lo guardarás hasta entonces.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Near, en voz baja pero firme, sin apartar su mirada, su melancólica mirada, de la de Mello.

Silencio.

-Sólo en ti confío. -confesó Mello, pero con una voz susurrante, tan desvaneciente que claramente daba a entender que no podría dar más explicaciones. Bajó lentamente su mirada a sus pies, que hacían el lento amago de empezar a moverse hacia atrás.

-Mihael. -llamó la suave pero firme voz de Near.

Mello levantó rápidamente la vista hacia su rival.

-¿Nate? -dijo Mello, en tono irónico.

Near le extendía una mano, a modo de saludo. El rubio hizo una media sonrisa y tomó la mano sin dudarlo, respondiendo al apretón como buenos contrincantes... o colegas.

-Lucharemos. -dijo Mello.

-Separados... pero venceremos. -añadió Near, sin despegar su mano.

Mello percibió el tono melancólico de esa última frase de Near, por lo que no dudó más en reaccionar: presionando más fuertemente la mano de Near y jalándola hacia él, Mello atrajo a Near, y lo besó en los labios. Lentamente, pero de lleno.

Near no opuso resistencia. Mello no sabía si el chico estaba realmente paralizado de emoción, o si acaso ya había previsto que esto sucedería algún día. A Mello no le importó. La mano del rubio, que sostenía el brazo de Near, subió hasta tomar los blancos y despeinados cabellos del chico, acariciándolos detrás de la oreja inclinando un poco hacia atrás la cabeza del chico para profundizar su beso.

Mello no rompía con ese primer beso, tampoco con sus tímidas caricias en los cabellos del chico, pero Near seguía paralizado. Inmóvil, pero no tieso. Sin abrir los ojos, y como fugacez revelaciones en su mente, Mello rápidamente comprendió: Near sólo permanecía allí, blando, entregándose con su sola inmovilidad a lo que él, Mello, tan bien sabía tomar...

Luego de unos breves instantes así, Mello separó un poco su rostro del de Near, instante en que notó a Near exhalar un bajísimo y tímido gemido. Mello se enderezó (él era 10 centímetros más alto que Near) y lo miró fijamente, ya sin ningún gesto de inútil timidez ante lo que habían compartido. Los grandes ojos azul oscuro de Near se entreabrieron lentamente, y movió sus labios tímidamente, infantilmente, como saboreándose los restos del tacto de los labios de Mello en los suyos. Mello no perdía un detalle de esta observación, al tiempo que crecía en él un sentimiento de orgullo. Por primera vez sentía que le enseñaba algo importante a Near; a su rival, el único que quizás podía superarlo, y el más querido por él...

Mello no pudo contener una pequeña y sincera sonrisa: Near era realmente complejo, pero podría "entenderse" con él. Si tan solo hubiera algo más de tiempo...

Mello salío de repente de su embelesamiento, pues Near lo miró fijamente de repente. Mello se sonrojó: esto era más de lo que el rubio se permitía soportar frente a su rival. Dio media vuelta y tomó sus dos bolsos. Al pasar, golpeó con los nudillos a la puerta desde adentro, y siguió su camino hacia el marco de la ventana.

Matt respondió inmediatamente a esos toques, como si los hubiera estado esperando. Entró rápidamente, y cerró la puerta desesperadamente tras de sí, asegurándola con una silla trabada en el picaporte, encerrándose como si estuviera huyendo de la policía.

-¡Estos pendejos son insoportables...! -exclamó Matt. Luego de suspirar, paseó la mirada desde Mello hasta Near. Mello desvió su vista hacia afuera, fingiendo observar que todo estuviera despejado para la escapada por la ventana.

-Y bien... -dijo Matt. -¿qué han estado hablando? ¿Acaso Near viene con nosotros? Podemos hablar, Near. Tendrás que ponerte unos zapatos, Near... O, si lo prefieres, Mello te cargará en su espalda y...

-No seas ridículo, Matt. Nos largamos. ¡Vamos, rápido! -exclamó Mello, sentado en el marco de la ventana, disponiéndose a escaparse como ya lo tenían planeado de antemano con Matt.

Matt se tiró al suelo boca abajo y extrajo de debajo de su cama otros dos bolsos que ya tenía preparado.

En ese breve lapso, Mello buscó la mirada de Near. El albino seguía en el rincón del cuarto, y había escondido ya el cuaderno bajo su pijama. Sus grandes ojos ya estaban posados en Mello cuando este lo miró por última vez en Wammy´s House. Antes de que el último contacto visual se rompiera, Near le sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa nada normal; una sonrisa de aspecto algo maliciosa, egoísta, que sin duda revelaba su más profunda dicha. Esta sonrisa, única en Near, era algo que antes había inquietado a Mello en varias ocasiones pues el rubio no lograba descifrarla, y esto lo obsesionaba sobremanera, obsesión que sólo se manifestaba con un fingido gesto de irritación ante Near. Pero esta vez, el rubio sintió que esa sonrisa le llegaba hasta el fondo, que era limpia, y sincera. Mello sintió que se sonrojaba nuevamente, pues supo el significado de esa sonrisa.

-Vamos. -dijo Matt, al ver a Mello abstraído, sentado y quieto en el marco de la ventana. Matt ya tenía colgados un bolso en cada hombro y daba unos pequeños brincos, a modo de calentamiento, ante la fuga que les esperaba.

Mello salió, y Matt le siguió dando un ligero salto a través de la ventana.

Los chicos, ahora incluido el director Roger, llamaban a Mello y Matt, e intentaban forzar la puerta.

Near, luego de aspirar profundamente la esencia de la almohada de la cama de Mello, caminó unos pasos y aflojó la silla que obstruía la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Near? -dijo el director, al irrumpir, seguido de los alumnos, en el cuarto.

-Usted ya lo ve, se han escapado por la ventana. -dijo Near.

-Oh, maldición...

-No van a regresar, señor. -dijo Near, en voz baja. -seguirlos sólo entorpecería _sus planes_.

Roger lo miró en silencio y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿es verdad que L ha muerto? -exclamó una de las chicas. Near miró al director. éste le asintió en silencio, y Near respondió:

-Es cierto.

-¿Kira lo mató? -preguntaron todos.

-Sí. Mello dijo que vengaría su muerte, por eso se ha ido.

Un murmullo de asombro corrió por entre los alumnos.

-¿Y quién será el próximo L? -preguntó un alumno. Se hizo el silencio.

-Mello le cedió a Near el título de L. -dijo Roger.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -preguntó un alumno.

-Mello no nos ha abandonado. Él luchará, pero a su modo. -dijo Near, con su firme voz.

-¡Mello es muy valiente! -exclamaron unas niñas.

-Es un tonto. Kira puede matarlo estando ahí afuera. -respondió un chico.

-¡Por eso es valiente! -respondió una chica.

El alboroto seguía.

-Near. -dijo Roger, en voz tan baja para que nadie más que el chico le oyera. -Tú también deberás marcharte pronto de aquí. La CIA tiene un lugar preparado para ti, y ya ha estado preguntando por ti. Por ambos, pero creo que sólo irás tú.

Near asintió en silencio y bajó la vista, pensativo. Roger le puso una mano en el hombro, como reconfortándolo. Near lo miró y volvió a bajar la vista al suelo.

El director guió a los chicos, incluido a Near, hacia afuera de la otrora habitación de Mello y Matt, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Así terminó una etapa y empezó otra.

**2014, época actual.**

Nate recordó fugazmente todo lo que sobrevino despues de Wammy´s House: el caso "Kira" había recaído en sus manos. Todo había sido lo suficientemente complejo, absorvente y hasta emocionante como para poder disipar sus amargos sentimientos luego de la imprecisa partida de Mello de Wammy´s House, y su muerte. Su heroica muerte, recordaba Near, pues Mello murió ayudándolo anónimamante a él, a Near, en la persecución a Kira...

Nate suspiró en medio de su habitación de la SPK (corporación creada con el fin único de destruir a Kira y que sus miembros, Lester, Gevanni, Lidner, y él, Near, ya estaban en planes de cerrarla y trasladarse a otra organización, pues ya ese caso estaba casi por completo resuelto).

Nate paseó rápidamente las hojas del cuaderno de Mello, hasta que entrevió algo en las últimas hojas en blanco, algo que no había notado hasta entonces: un extraño y pequeño dibujo, algo oculto al pie de una hoja en blanco. Unos extraños trazos que formaban una especie de remolino y, debajo de este remolino, algo que parecía ser el cuerpo de alguien sentado o arrodillado, con una holgada vestimenta blanca o sin colorear, y con la cabeza muy agachada, tanto que no se le veía el rostro, aunque aparentaba ser un niño. Al rededor de este "personaje" de cabellos despeinados, en el suelo habían varios objetos desperdigados, que parecían ser cubos Rubik... El dibujo se encontraba totalmente en _blanco_, a excepción de los cuadraditos de colores a su alrededor... Un dibujo difícilmente distinguible, y muy tímido sin duda, pensó Nate...

Sentado en el suelo, el chico se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos, presionando fuertemente el cuaderno contra su pecho. "_Cuando todo acabe..."_ era la frase, no suya, que hacía eco en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Muchos juguetes habían desperdigados en el suelo, a su alrededor (unos pequeños muñequitos-títeres de dedo, que él había fabricado en la época de la lucha contra Kira; unas casi fieles reproducciones en caricatura y miniatura de sus compañeros, rivales, enemigos y conocidos que estuvieron implicados en en el caso Kira; figurillas que le ayudaban a suponer cómo reaccionaría cada personaje en la interacción con los otros personajes...)

Nate abrió sus ojos lentamente y tomo uno de estos pequeños títeres de dedo: el que representaba a Mello.

-Gracias por el cuento. Valió la pena esperar. ¿Te enojarías si te dijera que pienso que nos representa a nosotros? -le dijo Nate sonriendo a la pequeña figura a escala, alzada frente a sus ojos.

El timbre de su reloj sonó. Nate lo había fijado para no permitirse llegar tarde otra vez al trabajo. Apreciaba mucho su trabajo. Antes de salir, le dio un beso al muñequito "Mello", y lo dejó junto a las otras figurillas. Agradeció tener tantas tareas y cosas por las que encargarse, y que estas le distrajeran de la noción de tener a su rival, a su "_querido Mello_", esperándolo en el otro mundo...

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, primero quiero decir que sé que suena raro que Mello escribiera una historia "de amor". Pero vamos, él era un revelde, mucho más, creo yo, lo era en su niñez. Y la rebeldía siempre esconde la desesperación por ciertos deseos ocultos, difíciles de realizar a causa del entorno... Yo creo que Mello sólo se podía permitir dejar entrever sus sentimientos hacia su rival a través de una tarea escolar, y de forma muy camuflada. Tengo la sensación de que Mello estaba mucho más incómodo en Wammys House, aún no siendo nada tímido, de lo que pudo haberlo estado Near en su soledad. Rodeado de niños, genios, pero niños al fin y al cabo... sin poder hacer **_**lo que realmente quiere.**_

**Bueno, en fin. Es un fic algo largo, creo yo, pero sencillo en el argumento. Si quedó confuso, eso se debe a mis posibles incoherencias. **

**Este fic me ha re-impulsado a fantasear historias acerca de Mello y Near, una de las mejores parejas 4ever. Si quieren una historia más sobre ellos, pueden pedírmelo, y la pensaré, gustosamente. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**


End file.
